Just As Human
by BrutalBite
Summary: This is an AU. Jean's life was pretty normal. That is until he found a human hybrid. It was inspired by this gem - /art/The-Visitor-Jean-x-Mermaid-Reader-Modern-AU-434983941 Mostly by the maximum ride series.
1. Chapter 1

Just As Human

- I also have a deviant! -

Jean Kirschtein sat at his table during lunch, along with Marco and Connie. There was another girl that sat with them sometimes. Her name was Angel Harris. Her hair was medium length, brown. Her eyes were Hazel and she appeared to be happy all the time. She was a nice girl, Jean will admit. She mostly talked to Connie when she sat with them though. He usually sees her with Sasha, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Christa. Speaking of Jaeger…The little shit was currently spitting out nonsense. Eren's table, God help him, was right next to his. Mikasa and Armin sitting next to him.

"No way! That can't be true!" Angel, who is sitting in front of Eren shouted. She looked slightly troubled as was Christa who sat next to her. Ymir, who sat on the other side of Christa, rolled her eyes. Whatever he was talking about seemed to have set off her bullshit alarm. She looked bored and unamused with Eren's rant.

"I'm telling you guys, it's true!" He insisted. He sounded annoyed. That got Jean interested. Whatever annoyed Eren, Jean would find hysterical. Marco, who apparently was listening to Eren the whole time, spoke up.

"Are Scientists really trying to create human hybrids?" He asked the fuming brunette. Jean scoffed.

"Don't believe that moron. He's just as crazy as his loser dad." Jean spat, scowling at his freckled friend. Honestly. This whole talk about human hybrids and scientists wanting to make humans more sufficient was all bullshit. Eren's Father was also a scientist. A loony one at that.

"The hell did you just say, Kirschtein?!" Eren shot up from his seat abruptly. Jean too stood up on his seat, wearing a shit eating grin.

"I'm saying you're full of shit like your dad, Jaeger!"

Armin stood up along with Mikasa.

"Eren..!" The small blonde pleaded, tugging back his friend's arm. Eren stayed glued to his spot, glaring at Jean.

"One of those damned things killed my mother!" Eren shouted. The cafeteria became awkwardly quiet, eyes staring at them. Feeling awkward and slightly self-conscious, Jean picked up his lunch tray, "Come on, Marco." and left. The dark haired saint smiled apologetically to Eren as he followed Jean.

Later that evening, Jean left Marco's place. He usually went there after school to hangout and finish homework. He couldn't wrap his head around on what Eren said. That little shit. Rumor has been going around that scientists have been messing with DNA, making humans…better? He struggled with coming up with a better word to describe it. Anyway, there was something on the news the other night about an escaped test subject…Jean shook his head, ridding himself of the thought. "As if…" He mumbled.

Giggles and whispers came from an alleyway he was walking by. "Wow…look at her! She's a freak!" The voice sounded like a young boy. Jean narrowed his eyes at those words. Are they bullying a girl? He decided to turn back around and walk down the dark alley. Little did he know that doing so will change his life forever. He will not regret doing this. Ever.

"Let's throw rocks at it." Another boy said. Jean jogged a little faster upon hearing those words. As he got closer he saw two boys that appeared to be around ten, throwing rocks at a girl who was curled up in a corner.

"Hey!" His voice boomed at the younger kids. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He roughly grabbed at one of the boy's wrist and squeezed it tightly. He was furious! Why would they do that to a girl? Are they insane?!

"Ow! Let me go!" The boy shouted and tried to pull away. The other boy began to run off before tripping in his haste then getting back up, running. Jean growled and shoved the smaller boy away from the girl.

"I'm telling my mom!" The child shouted, running away as Jean went to pick up a rock and throw it at him; He missed horribly.

"Go ahead you little shit!" Jean cursed. He then sighed heavily, glancing down at the girl's figure. She was curled up in a corner; it was too dark to see her face.

"Hey…" He said softly, sounding a bit awkward. He was NOT good at being nice towards others, besides Marco and a selected few. He needed to work on his people skills. "You ok..?" What he expected was to get a human voice to reply to him. Not a fierce growl. His eyes widened suddenly. Terrified, he went to step away only to stumble back onto his backside.

"Holy, fuck..!" His heart was beating a mile a minute as he fumbled for his phone, shinning its light in her direction. What the hell is she?! He stared and stared and stared. Trying to process what he was seeing. The girl was backed into the corner, her dress torn and skin decorated with bruises. A scar was on her left cheek and on her right shoulder. Her hair was long and pooled around her, her bangs long and messy. She wore a turquoise colored dress and her breast...Jesus- He snapped his eyes back to her face. What he couldn't comprehend though was the fact that she had **_cat ears_** and a **_tail_**.

The girl bared her fangs at him and hissed. He suddenly recalled what Eren had said.

"Shit..." He breathed. It was true? What the hell? Shakily, cautiously, he stood up. His heart refused to slow. He fought the urge to run.

Her eyes followed his every move. 'She's in terrible condition.' Jean noted. He cautiously held out his hand towards her. He must be crazy doing this. She could attack him at any moment…

In response, she backed herself further against the wall and hissed again. Instead of being frightened, Jean grew irritated.

"I'm trying to help you, moron!" She glared at him as if she was calling him a liar. That little..! She has some nerve! Here he was trying to be nice and help her, and she wants to refuse! If she didn't look like she'd break if he touched her, he would have just yanked her to her feet.

"Don't look at me like that!" He snapped at her, which caused her to growl. She hadn't budged an inch. She looked pretty beaten up…'She could have trust issues with humans…' He concluded. Those brats didn't help that in the least…He slowly became aware that it was already dark out. His mom will kill him for being late!

"Look," He spoke. "I know you probably don't trust me,"

She bared her fangs at him as if to say, 'Damn right.'

"I can't just leave you here." That would be just wrong. She's injured and someone might try and kill her…Just LOOK at her! But He also can't just bring home some human hybrid of a cat! What will his mom say?! The least he could do is take her home and patch her up. Maybe just send her away later? Make her someone else's problem. He didn't think she was dangerous. He doesn't see hostile in her eyes. He sees fear. She's just scared.

Jean watched nervously as the beaten up girl slowly stood and use the wall as support. Her fierce blue eyes locked on him. Untrusting. Her dress was ripped short and up her thigh. Jean glanced away with an awkward blush.

"I uh…have a place you can stay at. I can feed you too…Maybe try and patch you up." Jean noticed her eyes easing back on her glare. It appeared that she was thinking. Hell, what did he get himself into? He doubted she could talk, considering she has yet to speak to him. Hell, she might not even understand him… He spoke again. Maybe he can convince her he won't hurt her?

"I won't hurt you…You obviously need help. And I'll be damned if I would leave someone here to suffer like this." He frowned at her. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have already done it. You can trust me." He waited a moment to see what she'll do. She did nothing, said nothing. He sighed. "Ok then." He finally said. He huffed and turned away. He gave up. He started his way back home. His thoughts were on the girl. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but what should he have done? Should he go back? Force her with him? Damn, she was already getting on his nerves. Fuck. Could she even fend for herself? Making up his mind, Jean spun around on his hills, planning to run back to the Alleyway. He stopped in his tracks, when he saw a limping figure. It was her. She limped, looking at the ground, trying not to put too much pressure on her right ankle. Huh? She was following him? When she looked up and noticed him standing there, her eyes went wide in alarm before quickly glaring at him. She hissed, warning him. Jean smirked slightly, amused. So she is following.

"We're almost there, don't worry." Her response to him was to glower. Geez…She was moody. Guess he can't blame her. She looked as if she's been through a lot. Probably has. God, he hoped his mom was getting off late today. How was he going to sneak her in? He was stressing himself out.

They walked a few more minutes before stopping at his front door. He turned around to see if she was still present behind him. No…She was gone.

"Damn it…" He mumbled and turned back around to walk inside.

"Mom, I'm home-!" He had to dodge a wooden spoon that had been hurled towards his face.

"You're late!" An older woman's voice came from across the room. She was a plump woman with brown hair tied back in a messy bun.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Jean shouted back, picking up the wooden spoon that had tomato sauce oozing off of it. He had a sour look on his face that matched his mother's. The woman scoffed and snatched the spoon out of his hand. She made her way to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd come home on time! I was worried!" Though she sounded angry Jean knew the woman was only relived to have him home unharmed.

"Why were you late?" She called from the kitchen. Jean stopped half way up the stairs. Shit.

"I-UH- got distracted on my way home!" He took another step, stopping when she shouted back from the other room.

"Distracted by what?!"

"A…! Girl!" He decided to admit, sounding awkward and hesitant. His mom was silent before…

"JEAN KIRSCHTEIN! You are too young to be gawking at girls!" His mother hollered back. The teen's face flushed angrily; embarrassed.

"Mom! I'm eighteen years old!" He stormed to his room and slammed his door. He missed the sound of his mother laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean had is back pressed against his bedroom door, embarrassed and angry about what his mother said. Too young? His old lady could get annoying. Jean pushed himself off the door, tossing his school bag onto his bed that was against the wall to his right. His mind went back to the girl, wondering where she went and why. He growled out, feeling annoyed and decided to open the curtains that hung over his window that was next to his bed. He walked straight forward from his door, reaching out with large hands to grip the black and white fabric, and opening them. A large tree stood in view. He hated the damn thing, blocking his few. It had huge limbs, some nearly touching his window. If he wanted he could crawl out his window and sit on the large branch.  
After opening the curtains, Jean began to take off his shoes. He then opened the drawer to his dresser that was on the other side of his room, looking for clothes to change into. He'd take a shower in the morning. He just wanted to sleep and get this day over with. Knock, knock. The sound came from his window. Curious, Jean made his way to his window and peered outside. He gasped slightly, eyes widening in surprise, when he saw who caused the noise. It was the Hybrid girl. He unlocked his window quickly and pulled it open.  
"How the hell did you climb up there?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice down, so to not let his mother hear. The branch she was sitting on was the first one. There was no way she could have climbed that! He shook his head, recalling that she, in fact, was not human. Remembering his promise to help her, Jean stepped back motioning for her to come in. She did so, crouching low on the branch and walked gracefully across, before leaping through the window like a cat would. 'Of course she'd land on her feet…' Jean thought as she stood. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. Her ears were up and alert. When she finally seemed to have relaxed, she turned to face Jean, who was watching her curiously. She looked slightly underfed and her tail's fur was matted up with mud and tangled. She needed a bath. Jean decided he'll bring up some food from dinner later. Until then, he'll try to get her to speak.  
"Uh, why don't you sit on my bed?" He asked, pulling up his computer chair from the desk that was on the other side of the window. She looked at the fluffy bed curiously, placing a hand on it hesitantly, and pushed on it. She smiled at it before turning back around and sitting on it. Jean wondered if she has never felt a bed before. He sat down in his chair, rolling it with his feet a little closer to her.  
"Are you able to speak?" He asked, hoping she would nod her head at least. She frowned and shook her head. It was obvious by now that she understood him. "Well, are you a mute?"  
Again, she shook her head. Jean sighed and shook his head. If she wasn't mute, then she should be able to talk, right? Maybe she could write? Jean stood up from his chair, slowly so he wouldn't frighten her, and took a few steps to his desk, pulling out a pin and a sheet of paper. He then picked up a book for her to set the paper on and handed her the items. "Can you at least write?" He asked. She took the book and paper, placing them on her lap. Jean then gave her the pin and crossed his arms as he watched her. She held the writing utensil wrong. Jean frowned. She scribbled random letters onto the paper before showing it to him. Jean shook his head and scowled. Was she messing with him?  
"That's not writing. You have to make words." She frowned up at him, shaking her head. Does that mean she can't? "Don't you know how to do that? Can you read?" She shook her head. Was she not raised properly? What kind of life was she living? To Jean, it was obvious that she's had a rough life. She's a mess. Some of here bruises looked like handprints. There was one around her neck…Someone choked her…He clenched his teeth and glared at it, anger swelling up inside him. How could someone be so cruel? She lifted her hand to her neck, blocking it from his view. She glared at him, hinting that she didn't appreciate him staring at it. Realizing this, he jerked his eyes to the floor, rubbing the back of his head, feeling awkward. Now he felt like a jerk for staring. He apologized. She nodded, accepting his apology, removing her hand from her neck. Jean stood up from his chair. He'll just ask one more question. God, he hoped this answer was a yes…  
"Do you at least know how to bathe yourself?" Please say yes, please say yes, please- - She shook her head no. She looked confused. Does she even know what the word meant? Jean groaned and gripped fists full of his hair. "Fuuuuck…! I'm stuck with an illiterate, hybrid, cat girl who doesn't know how to wash herself…!" He hissed. What is he supposed to do? She glared at him and hissed, knowing that she was just insulted. Maybe he can have Angel Handle the bathing part…Yeah. He'll call her tomorrow. Marco as well. Yeah. That dork is a cat freak. He would probably have a field day. A growl interrupted his thoughts. It wasn't a vocal growl, more like someone's stomach. He glanced down at her. A blush creeped its way to her cheeks as she scowled at him with a pout. She was hungry, huh? Dinner should be ready by now. He made his way to his door.  
"Stay here. " He said, Opening it and looking back at her. "I'm sure dinner is almost ready, I'll bring you a plate." He turned around, closing the door behind him. "This is insane." He groaned out quietly. He pressed his back against his door. How was he even supposed to keep her a secret? He doesn't plan on keeping her locked up in his room. If the rumors are true…wouldn't people be after her? Bad ones? Dangerous ones? He is so screwed. He then trotted down the stairs, turning to his right, entering the kitchen. His mom stirred the pasta inside the pot of spaghetti sauce. She looked behind her shoulder with a smile.  
"I was about to call you down. Supper is ready." She said to him. The two toned hair teen nodded as he went to get his plate.  
"Hey, mom, is it ok if I eat in my room tonight? I have a lot of homework that needs to be done for next week." He lied as he fixed his plate. Well, the plate wasn't exactly for him. It was for the starving girl in his room. He'll eat later. He made sure to put enough on his plate that could serve two people.  
"Sure, sweetie. " She then eyed his plate that had a mountain of spaghetti piled on it. "And don't you think you have enough? You're acting like I don't cook often."  
"I didn't eat all day." He lied as he grabbed a fork, sticking it in the monstrous amount of spaghetti before grabbing a large cup filled with water, rushing up to his room before his mother could respond. He had to place the cup of water down to open his door. The girl was where he left her, though it looked like she went digging around in his stuff. His computer desk had paper and pencils scattered around, his dresser drawers were closed with clothes sticking out. She had changed into his T-shirt and shorts. He sighed looking at her with irritation as she gave him an innocent look. He could tell right away she was anything but.  
"Sit on the floor so you don't spill on the bed… Here." After she sat on the floor in front of the bed he handed her the cup of water first, which she gulped down half way before setting it down favoring the plate of food. She looked at it curiously before taking a tiny bite, as if testing the waters. Her eyes lit up before she took another bite, which was much bigger than the last, with a pleased sound. He slumped down in his computer chair, watching her wolf down the food at an alarming rate.  
"Hey, hey, slow down before you choke. It isn't going anywhere." He lectured. She ignored him, continuing the pace she was eating, before gulping down the rest of the water. 'Geez, she eats a lot.' he thought. He was really curious about the way she acted. It made him wish that she could speak so he can find out more. When she was done, she pushed her plate towards him and gave him a small smile. She was thanking him.  
"You done?" He asked reaching down to pick up her plate. She gave him a nod. He turned in his chair, setting the empty plate on his computer desk. He'll put it away tomorrow. He decided to ask more questions as he turned back to face the blue eyed creature sitting in front of him.  
"Can I get a look at your fangs?" He asked. Believe it or not but he was kind of fascinated by them. They were so cool. Her face lit up as she grinned, hooking two fingers in her mouth, tugging her cheek to the side, showing her fangs. She seemed proud of them. He stared at the pearly whites. They looked deadly, which made him feel uneasy.  
"You…won't turn on me, right?" He asked hesitantly with a weak smile. She frowned bringing her hands to her lap and shook her head. Trusting her answer, has crazy as that was, he decided to ask about where she came from. "So…you escaped from a lab?" Her eyes narrowed as she nodded her head. He had a sickening feeling that scientist treated her badly from the condition that she's in. Cut up, scarred, and bruised. He then looked at her throat. Maybe they…"Did they take away your ability your talk?" He asked softly. The raven haired girl brought her hand to her neck as she nodded. So he guessed correctly…  
"Is it permanent?" She shook her head. Well that's good. That means she would be able to speak soon. He glanced at the ceiling with a sigh. He's going to regret keeping her around. He can just feel it. That wasn't the only thing he felt, something nudged against his knee. He looked down, seeing the hybrid girl leaning forward, pressing her cup against it. He raised both eyebrows, slightly surprised.  
"Do you want more?" He asked her. She nodded at him, pointing at her throat, and then opening her mouth as if trying to say something. Nothing but raspy breaths left her pink lips. She was trying to speak. He took the cup from her clawed fingers and stood.  
"Do you think it will help?" He asked her. Maybe if she drank enough fluids it'd help her throat. She nodded again.  
"Alright, Just stay here and I'll be right back." Jean also took the dirty plate with him as he made his way back into the kitchen. His mother was currently watching TV in the living room. He put away the plate, and then filled the raven haired girl's cup with cold water. Thoughts raced through his mind. He's going to have to take responsibility for her. He doesn't even like cats! Seeing how he was now involved with a test subject that has escaped and needed his help, he can't just kick her out. That would be cruel. He jogged back up the stairs, spilling a bit of water in his haste, and entered his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He handed the blue eyed girl her drink, who gulped it down in one go. She then cleared her throat, and tried speaking again. Her voice was strained and raspy.  
"Th…ank…y-"A violent coughing fit interrupted her, startling Jean who began to panic. He watched as she clutched at her throat with a pained expression. Jean wanted to help in some way but he didn't know if she will allow him to get close. He relaxed once she was done. She grimaced and pointed to the empty cup that had held her water. Jean knew what she wanted right away and retrieved the cool liquid she desired. This time she took slow sips, savoring the water. She cleared her throat again but this time she didn't try to speak. Instead she handed the cup to Jean who sat the cup on his computer desk. The next few hours he asked her yes and no questions, some she refused to answer by turning her head to look away with a frown. He asked if she had a name and she nodded. Jean was planned on asking what it was when she started speaking. He told her his. Jean ended up cleaning and dressing her wounds. He was a bit flustered considering he had to remove her top to bandage up her wounds. He was surprised about the multiple bruises that were scattered around her body. She had begun to doze off afterwards, so Jean decided to let her sleep in his bed. The way she reacted to that, Jean concluded that she has never been in a bed. It disturbed him that those scientists treated her worse than an animal. He left the girl in his room while he went to sleep on the couch downstairs. He didn't get much sleep that night. His mind was focused on what he got himself into.  
The next morning Jean was awoken by his mother around six in the morning.  
"Why on Earth are you sleeping on the couch?" She asked. His mother was leaving to go to work. Jean's reply was incoherent for his mind was still clouded with sleep. The plump woman laughed heartily at her son, who went back to sleep, and left for work. An hour later, Jean was rudely awaked by the hybrid cat girl. She had grabbed him by the arm and yanked him off the couch. With a yelp, he crashed onto the wooden floor. He groaned loudly and looked up at the girl with a glare.  
"What the hell was that for, hah?!" He shouted with irritation. In response, the girl gave him a smug grin then pointed to the kitchen. She wanted to eat. Jean let out a sigh and got to his feet. She's a pain in the neck. He decided to go ahead and make some eggs and toast. He walked into the kitchen, the girl following. Jean opened the fridge, pulling a carton of eggs, and then setting it on the counter. The hybrid girl sat on the counter as she watched the amber eyed teen pull out a pan and other things he needed. He started cracking the eggs into the hot pan. He cooked them slowly. He was so tired. He yawned, making himself a glass of water as the eggs slowly began to cook. He planned to call Marco and Angel over. IF they don't freak out, Jean would have Angel give that hybrid girl a bath or something. And Marco…Hell, he just wanted Marco's help. Tapping was heard behind him. He turned to see the girl watching the eggs curiously. She was swinging her legs causing the heel of her feet to tap the cabinet doors under the counter she currently sat on. Jean sighed with irritation.  
"Come on," He groaned. "Get off the counter top. "He was already pissed off about the way she woke him up. He sat his glass of water next to her. He glared at her when she didn't budge. She glared back.  
"Get down." He placed a hand on his hip and frowned at her. It was too damn early in the morning to deal with her attitude.  
"I can kick you out my home if you want." He told her with a cocky smirk. Her eye twitched in agitation. Jean watched as she slowly lifted her arm, reaching out to his cup…then knocking it to the floor. The cup clattered on the ground, the water pooling around it. Jean Stared at her dumbfounded.  
"Really? What are you, four?" He glared at her. She gave him a smug smile before jumping off the counter. He felt a headache coming.  
Once the food was ready, he gave her a plate of eggs and a toast along with her drink, motioning her towards the table.  
"Ever had eggs?" He asked her after catching her eyeing the plate of scrambled eggs like she did with the spaghetti. She shook her head no. Jean wanted to ask more but decided against it. He'll wait till she's able to speak, though he wanted to learn more about the creature in front of him.  
"Go on. Eat it. I'm not a gourmet chef, but I make amazing eggs." He gave her a crooked smile. He cooked the eggs in cheese and added something spicy in it. Marco doesn't really like eggs, but he'd eat it if Jean cooked them. She gave him a doubtful look, and then took a small bite of the golden colored food. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, shoveling more of the food into her mouth. Jean was going to tell her to slow down, but he relented and smiled instead, eating his food.  
After breakfast, Jean washed the dishes after sending the blue eyed girl to watch TV in the living room. He then decided to Call Marco.  
"Hey, Marco, uh, if you're not busy, do you think you could come by? I kind of need your help with something. It's important." Marco's reply was slightly worried.  
"Yeah, of course, Jean. I'll be there soon. Is it serious? Did something happen?" Jean settled his eyes on the girl who sat on the couch. She was hugging her knees to her chest, resting her chin on top of her knees.  
"Uh, well…" He pulled his eyes away from the girl and fiddled with the chain on his dark Jeans. Hell, he'll just tell Marco the truth. The freckled idiot was really interested in the hybrid rumors that he always bugged Jaeger about it.  
"Jean?" Marco called to his friend, getting Jean's attention again.  
"Oh, sorry, buddy." Jean apologized. "Uh, you remember what Jaeger said yesterday, right?" There was a pause.  
"About the human hybrids?" Marco asked.  
"Yeah…He was telling you the truth…" God, he hoped Marco wouldn't call him crazy or teased him for saying that. But Marco, bless his heart, wasn't that kind of person. There was another moment of silence before Marco spoke up again.  
"What makes you say that?" Marco's tone was curious. Jean glanced back at the girl who was focused on the cartoon. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Uh, well…I have one…here. Right now…On my couch…watching…cartoons." Way to go, Jean. You sounded like a complete idiot. Marco was silent on the other end. Jean suddenly felt nerves at his friend's silence. Did he thing he was crazy now? Was he going to laugh? Marco laughed lightly. Jean frowned.  
"It's not often you joke around, Jean. That was pretty funny."  
"Damn it, Marco, I'm not joking!" Jean growled, causing the girl to look at him curiously. He gave her a weak smile before walking back into the kitchen. Marco was quiet again before responding with excitement in his voice.  
"Wow! Seriously Jean!? Really?!" Jean could just picture the large grin on Marco's freckled face. "What does it look like?! Is it strange looking?! Does it have powers?!" Marco was shouting in his excitement causing Jean to hold his phone away from his ear.  
"Stop shouting!" Jean hollered over his enthusiastic Friend. Marco laughed.  
"Well?"  
Jean sighed and answered Marco's questions.  
"To answer your question about appearances…" Jean began. "It's looks to be around our age. Female. She has long black hair that reaches all the way to her thighs…I think her eyes were blue…" Jean peeked into the living room to look at her. "She has cat ears and a tail, Marco..." He mumbled. Marco gasped lightly.  
"Wow, she sounds pretty! She's part cat?! That's amazing! What does her ears look like?! Are they big or small?! What color?!" Marco shouted with great enthusiasm. Jean was amazed how his friend wasn't questioning the girl's existent. No. The big goof ball was having a field day about it.  
"Uh…Her ears are large. Black with white tips. Her tail too." Jean sat down at the table.  
"Oh, that's cute!" Marco gushed. Jean grimaced. Her personality wasn't…  
"Oh, and uh, about the powers thing…I don't know about that." Jean added.  
"I'm getting in my car now. I'll be there in a few!" Marco said happily.  
"Oh! Okay…" Jean said before hanging up. Well…that went expectantly well…


End file.
